Talk:The Enemy Below
Well, not only did the Atlanteans forget that J'onn can breathe underwater (a nice touch from the comics, actually) but apparently so did J'onn, since he is gasping for air after the water is lowered as though he were drowning. I also wonder why he doesn't revert to his true form when the disruptor is on his head. Then again, unlike his other shapeshifted forms, he doesn't seem to revert when knocked unconscious either. Atypicaloracle (talk) 19:34, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, you can add the first thing to Production Inconsistencies. You don't have to Talk Page everything. Be bold, add it yourself. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:45, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I didn't add it mostly because it's sort of already covered in the Trivia Section, which points out that it didn't make sense for the Atlanteans to try and drown J'onn. (Also that it didn't make sense for the Atlanteans to even have a drowning room, but then even Bruce Timm admits that.) Atypicaloracle (talk) 19:49, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Orders I'm not sure, so I didn't add it, but, at the end, when Brak and his men are saying that they were just following orders, could that have been a reference to some of the Nazis tried at the Nuremberg trials who also said that they were just following orders? 17:25, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :The "just following orders" defense is older than that. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:41, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ? Be aware that maybe I'm opening a worthless can of worms with this problem of mine and even if I personally like to believe that coincidences don´t exist... The Odd case of Dennis the Menace will always prove me wrong... -Let me leave a spoiler alert just because- So it's just me or the situation rescue situation in the anime bears some similarities with an One Piece anime episode "Zeff and Sanji's Ambition: The Sea of Dreams - All Blue" (Ep 26). A blonde strong man rated powerful by their worlds standards is restrained in a underwater situation that even if very dangerous he could escape by itself given the proper amount of time... the catch is that with them rests a incapable children without the same luck... They could take their times escaping but if they do so the child dies... Pressed by time they are still bounded by one member and by a short distance incapable to reach the child... So the heroic thing to do is sever the restrained member and save the child... Aquaman lost a arm and Zeff lost a leg for their problems... Aquaman got better and can still fight but Zeff not so much... Aquaman was bound to a rock very near an erupting vein of magma and the child was his own newborn son... Zeff was bound to a sunkening ship debris and in danger of drowning but the child in question was just some brat that shares his long life dream... Aquaman once he freed one of his arms with superforce used some sharp thing from his belt to sever his another hand... Zeff was caught by the leg in the ship debris but his powerful kicks were nerfed by the water pressure so he used a conveniently placed anchor chain to do the job... in both cases they skiped the gore... Aquaman procedes to deal with his brother but Zeff problems still went on from there... the coincidence ends here... Splitted apart for at least a year One Piece scene aired first but since the fandoms doesn't seem to mingle much I'm the only idiot that dared to think there's a interesting coincidence here... Just happened to remember it exists cause I saw a JLA season 1 review some minutes ago... Let me leave it at the coincidence level though cause it's peaceful this way... Both scenes are classics for there own fandom and well directed enough to never raise any suspicion from anyone but a random muggle... The One Piece manga even had a different approach and that's what important for One Piece fans anyways right? And locking someone in a dangerous situation with a sadistic means of escape (amputation) was already used before... Although Rorscharch did the locking to a child kidnapper... And people remember The Saw better these days... Done to a hero with a distressed child should be difference enough? Até mais ver mr.poneis Mrponeis (talk) 22:12, May 25, 2019 (UTC) Ps.: Maybe I should leave the odd case of "having a drowning chamber to punish surfice dwellers happened first in Saint Seiya's Poseidon arc" alone... Doh²! Ps2.: Posting it in the DC wiki should be considered fair or mean spirited? I know the stupid thing to ask in the internet... Like Shanks says if I'm pointing a gun I should be willing to bet my life (not sure if I'm using the phrase right here)... To be fair if it was this polemic someone would've brought this to youtube already... :Lots of things look like other things. Like you say, the coincidence ends. Lots of these things are probably similar to older ideas. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:49, May 27, 2019 (UTC)